16 February 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-02-16 ;Comments *Start of show: "Thanks a lot, Andy. Loads of records for Andy and for you to get excited about during the next three hours. One or two of them you might not like, but that's par for the course." *Show now complete. Sessions *Even As We Speak, #1. Recorded 1992-01-09. Track appears on Yellow Food: The Peel Sessions. Release contains all sessions recorded for the BBC. *Cranberries, one and only session. Recorded 1992-01-16. Available on Everybody Else Is Doing It So Why Can’t We? (25th Anniversary Edition) (4xCD edition, 2018). Tracklisting *'File 1' starts here *(end of Andy Kershaw show) *Jad Fair: 'Mule In The Corn (LP - I Like It When You Smile )' Paperhouse Records *MC 900Ft Jesus: 'The City Sleeps Edit (CD Single )' Play It Again Sam *Gallon Drunk: 'You, The Night....And The Music (LP - You, The Night And The Music )' Clawfist *Diblo Dibala & Matchatcha: 'Medisance (LP - Laissez Passer )' Afric Music *Even As We Speak: 'Falling Down the Stairs' (Peel Session). *Cranberries: 'Waltzing Back' (Peel Session) *Nardo Ranks: Don Dog Hearts (7") Gussie-P Records *Zeni Geva: Godflesh (CD - Total Castration ) Public Bath *(tape flip) *'File b' begins here *Godflesh: 'Spite (LP - Pure )' Earache *Neutron 9000: 'Which Way Are You Going? (12" - Back With A Vengeance )' MFS *Mr Ray's Wig World: 'Elvis Begins With An E (Various Artist LP - Dark Side Of The Pool )' Liquid Noise Records *Elvis Presley: 'My Baby Left Me (7" )' RCA *Freefall: 'Shine (Cassette - Interlace)' Liquid Noise Records *S.L. Troopers: 'Systematic Terror (12" EP )' Kold Sweat *Cranberries: 'Linger' (Peel Session) *(tape flip) * Ungungungloval Brothers?: Passe Parlo () :(JP: 'I was just bragging to somebody about what a great segue that was – and indeed it was a great segue and it would have been even better if the second record had been at the right speed.') *Third Dimension: 'A Forest For The Revolution Mix (12" )' Dance Device *'File b' ends here *'File c' starts here *Even As We Speak: 'Stay With Me' (Peel Session). *Curve: 'Arms Out (CD single - Fait Accompli)' Anxious ANXCD 36 *Bunny General: 'Played By Dis Ya Sound Alone (7" )' Fashion Records *Fall: 'Free Range (7" )' Cog Sinister *Fall: 'Everything Hurtz (7" - Free Range )' Cog Sinister *Soca Band: 'Linga Linga (7")' Jabalarney *Sentinels: 'The Pipe (Various Artists CD - Big Surf )' Ace *Cranberries: 'Want' (Peel Session] *Sound Systemme: Get Down (Woodentop Mix) (12" version of single) Go! Discs : (JP: 'Two great sessions tonight. Even our William agrees.') *Even As We Speak: 'Straight As An Arrow' (Peel Session) *'File c' ends here *(File 1 'tape flip, misses most of above track and resumes during next)) *'File d 'begins here *Cobra 'Licence Fi Bad (7" )' New Name Muzik *PJ Harvey: 'Hair (CD Single - Sheela-Na-Gig )' Too Pure *PJ Harvey: 'Joe (CD Single - Sheela-Na-Gig )' Too Pure *Monkeywrench: 'Bottle Up And Go (7" )' Sub Pop *K Creative: 'Zen Flesh Zen Bone (12" - From The Out And About EP )' Talking Loud *Sunshot: 'Baby Doll: (7" - Very Nice )' Deva Records *70 Gwen Party: 'Get Sick On The Beach (7" - The Psycho Beat )' Snape Records *Ronin: 'Who Got The Last Laugh (12" )' Circa *'File d ends here *'File e' starts here *Ween: Sketches Of Winkle (album - The Pod) Shimmy Disc Europe SDE 9238DLP *Duffle Coats: Motorbikesong (v/a 7" EP - Split) Bring On Bull Records BULL 2710-32 *Even As We Speak: 'Sailor's Graves' (Peel Session) *Capleton: 'Murderation (7" )' Father And Son *'File 1' ends during above track *Cranberries: 'I Will Always' (Peel Session) *Safehouse: 'Screamer (12" - Full Therapy EP )' *Love Child: Six Of One (7")' Homestead HMS175-7 *Nightblooms: 'Blue Marbles (12" - Butterfly Girl )' Fierce Recordings *'File e) '''ends here at end of programme File ;Name *'1) 'Peel Show 1992-02-16 (incomplete) / 1992-02-16 Even As We Speak, Cranberries.mp3 *'b) '1992-02-16 Peel Show L264a *'c) '1992-02-16 Peel Show L192a *'d) '1992-02-16 Peel Show L264b *'e) '1992-02-16 Peel Show L192b ;Length *'1) '2:34:37 *'b) '39:54 *'c) '41:14 *'d) '35:50 *'e) '29:17 ;Other *'1) 'Many thanks to the original taper. Original files level adjusted and edited by SIG. *'c) & e) 'recorded from L192 and '''b) & d) '''from L264 of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22. * ;Available *'1) 'Mooo *'b-e '''Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Isector